


The next generation

by Barricadesatfleetstreet



Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: A paring absolutely no one asked for, F/M, M/M, Multi, Skype, alex is bi af, because what philip x georges fic does not have skype?, eliza's a grayromantic grayace, john and eliza are not together but do live together and are both in a relationship with alex, john and elizas friendship is adorable?, john is really gay sh, john knows whats up
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-05
Updated: 2016-04-05
Packaged: 2018-05-31 12:57:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,851
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6470800
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Barricadesatfleetstreet/pseuds/Barricadesatfleetstreet
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Falling in love with your best friend is bad. Falling in love with your two best friends is worse. Philip Hamilton would agree.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The next generation

**Author's Note:**

> Okay so first off all, the French is 100% translated by me. I've been having French classes for over 5 years for 4 hours a week. Do I know how to properly conjugate verbs? Abosolutely not. So I'm sorry. The translation is in the notes on the end. 
> 
> Secondly, you guys have no idea how long I've been writing on this. I had this idea in January! But I write like 3000 words in one sitting and then nothing for the next two months so. I hope you all enjoy it anyway!

Ever since Philip discovered his crush for his best friend, Theodosia Burr, his life was a mess. It didn't get any better when his father told him to skype with one of his father's friend's sons.

"You should skype with Georges Washington, Philip." He had said.

"The president? Why would I do that?" He knew how much his father loved the president, as if it were his own father, but that didn't mean Philip should skype with him?

"No, my friend Lafayette's son. Laf called his son after Washington, God knows why. But that's not the point."

"Alright, why should I skype with Georges?" He had met Lafayette once when he was still very young, his sister had just been born, but he remembered him quite well actually. Lafayette had been one of his parents' best friends but lived all the way back in France so they didn't see eachother very often.

"Your dad, mother and I talked about it and we've decided your French isn't going very well at school. We though maybe if you have a friend who's French who you can speak to, it will be a good practice!" His father was in a polyamerous relationship with John Laurens and Eliza Schuyler. Philip saw the three equally as his parents but called Alexander his father and John his dad. John and Eliza were never really in love because John was pretty much gay and Eliza only ever romantically loved Alexander but they had no problem whatsoever living in the same house. Eliza and John were like best friends though and honestly, it all worked out much better than you'd expect.

  
"You've already set it up? Haven't you?"

"Yes! Tonight at six!"

Philip expected nothing less. "Isn't it like... Really early in the morning in France then?"

"It's exactly 12am then actually. Laf said Georges doesn't mind though, he always stays awake until 12."

"I have no choice about this, do I?" Philip wasn't exactly one to talk to people he didn't know. He could be rather awkward sometimes, surely seeing as he will have to talk in French and his French wasn't exaclty good.

"Nope. Tell Georges to tell Lafayette hi from me though. I'm going to work now, okay? I gave him your skype name, he'll call you."

Great. Just great.

  
~~~

It was 5:50 when he was sitting in the couch in the livingroom. His dad was typing, probably something about equal rights like always, and his mother had her head on his shoulder while reading a book. His father was still at work, also like always. Sometimes it could be hard on the family with how little his father was home but they knew his work was important to him and as long as he ate and slept from time to time it was okay.

"Don't forget Georges' gonna call in ten minutes, honey" his mother said barely looking up from her book.

"Oh yea, right... I better go to my room then..." He had honestly forgotten about it already and was already in his pyjamas. He quickely took out a nicer tshirts and combed through his hair.

6:01. He was late. Okay maybe only for a minute but late is late!

6:02. He replied to some anon asks he had gotten on Tumblr, most of them being hateful remarks on his political views or about his father political views. As if he cared about the haters. He defended his father and tried to stay as polite as possible.

6:03. *incoming call from Georges Washington de Lafayette*

Philip quickly went with his hand through his hair and clicked on accept. The first thing he saw was a beautiful boy who looked quite a lot like how he had remembered Lafayette. Only seeing the boy made his heart pound a bit. Oh, this was just going to be great.

"Bonjour?" The boy asked unsurely. As if he wasn't pretty enough already, he had to open his mouth and start talking French as well!

"Uhm bonjour." He quickly responded. "Je-.... Je m'appelle Philip."

The boy grinned. His smile was so big and pure, it sort of reminded him of Theodosia. "Bonjour Philip! Je suis Georges, mais tu sais ça déjà, je pense?"

"Euh-.. Oui. Tu parles l'Anglaise?" This had been one of the first sentences he had ever learned in French. Look, he wasn't lazy or anything okay, he just rather didn't speak French in front of people he doesn't know very well. He wasn't a big fan of his own French and he'd get embarrased about it pretty quickly.

"Oui, mais mon père m'a dit que je ne suis pas permitter de parle L'Anglaise avec toi," he smiled again. "Je ne vais pas rire avec toi. Si tu essaye, je suis content!"

Their conversation went on for about an hour and Philip started to relax a little bit. The conversation started going naturally and Georges was very careful when he corrected or helped Philip. He didn't laugh at him once even though he was quite sure he had said some pretty stupid stuff.

"Je pense que c'est la meilleure si nous quittons maintenent? Je vais dormir..." Georges suddenly said. Philip honestly didn't understand half of what he said (or of the things he had said before for that matter). It wasn't even because he barely speaked French (okay maybe it was) but mainly because the beautiful man on the other side of the camera was speaking the language of love. He just, he felt something... Something he had only felt for Theodosia before... Oh no....

"Uhm oui, c'est très... Tard? En France?"

"Oui, c'est 1:00 dans le nuit. Bon nuit, mon ami! Je te vois demain? La même heur?"

"Oui, c'est bon. Merci, Georges! Bon nuit!" After disconnecting, Philip had to lay down for a second and catch up with his mind. He had to mentally switch back to English again, which wasn't too hard to be honest. He couldn't recall most of what had been said that night but he was sure of one thing: he wanted to see Georges again quickly, even if it meant having to talk a language that he didn't exactly love to speak. He looked at his phone for his second. When he saw who had texted him, his heart made a little loop. God, he was so confused? What even was he feeling?

From: Theooo  
Philllyyyyyy help me with the maths homework please?

From: Theooo  
Phillllyyy?? I need help!

From: Theooo  
Phil?

From: Theooo  
Philip hamilton!

From: Philip  
Sorry Theo, what do you need help with?

He tried to help her as much as possible, telling her that he'd explain to her why he was answering to his texts so slowely tomorrow at school.

After a while he decided to go back downstairs, his mother and dad still in the same position as before and his father still no where found. His younger sister Angelica was sitting in her regular spot by the fireplace, texting one of her friends and with their dog on her lap.

"How did it go, Philip?" His dad asked him with a grin.

"Georges is nice. We're going to talk again tomorrow. My French is not on point though..."

"I knew you would like Georges! I'll tell you what, he looks exactly like Lafayette used to. Back when I had a crush on him..."

His mother suddenly looked up. "When was that? Did Alexander know?"

"Quite a while ago, Eliza, don't you worry. It must have been at least 22 years now. Don't you worry about Alexander either, he had a crush on Laf too! Everyone did back then to be honest, I wouldn't be suprised if you told me that George Washington -the president, not his son- had a crush on him back then!"

Eliza laughed. "Of course Alex did."

Apparently having crushes is in your genetics then. It clearly wasn't philip's fault.

\--

"PHILIP!" Theodosia yelled when she saw the taller boy emerge from the other side of the hallway. She was always so excited, bless her soul. "Now tell me what was more important that my mathshomework last night!"

"My parents told me I should skype with Georges Washington. As in Lafayette's son, you know Lafayette right? Your dad does at least? They think my French isn't good enough so talking to someone from France would help me-"

"Someone from France!" She almost winked at him. "Was he cute? I bet he was! Was he like the French movie stars?"

If she noticed him blushing, she didn't say anything. "I don't know Theo, I don't really judge people on cuteness..."

Okay so he did do that, but he decided not to go full 'yes and his eyes are brown and big and remind me of Bambi and his hair, God, Theo, you should've seen his hair! It's big and curly and so adorable! But oh God so is yours it just hurts my soul. You two hurt my soul, you know that?' On her. He wasn't exactly out as bi yet and even though he knew that neither his parents nor Theodosia would judge him on it, he still wasn't ready.

"Whatever you say, Philip! I'll have to judge for myself, does he have a Facebook account?" She said while taking her phone out of her pocket.

"I don't really know actually..."

"What's his name?" She said, ready to type whatever Philip told her.

"Georges Washington De Lafayette."

"He's.... He's called Georges Washington?"

"De Lafayette, yes."

She stared at him in disbelieve before typing in his name anyway. As you can imagine, only one result popped up. "Is this him?"

"Yes." Oh God. That picture. In his profile picture, Georges was wearing his swimsuit and nothing else. His abs were very clear and he was looking slightly down at the ground, hair still wet.

"I don't really think cute covers it..." Theo began. 'Me neither' did Philip think before replying. "Well, it's not like he looked like that yesterday... I mean it was midnight where he lived so he looked a bit more tired and a bit less... Naked?"

She locked her phone and grabbed her backpack from the floor. "I'd love to stay and talk about mr. Cute, which is what I will officially call him from now on, but I really need to go to social studies right now. Mr. Lee will kill me if I'm late, again. See you at noon?"

"Bye, Theo! See you at noon!" He exhaled when she left as if he was holding his breath the whole time while talking to her. He was fucked. Totally and utterly fucked.

\--

Georges and Philip kept skyping every other day and after a while, the conversations started to become less awkward and Philips grades actually went up. So much so that the tables had turned and Lafayette had called Alexander asking to maybe "return the favour" and make his son speak English with Philip, as it happened that Georges' grades for English were actually dropping, especially on oral tests. They came to a compromise to do one skype call in French, then one in English, then again one in French and so on and it went really well for a while.

That was until Philip had forgotten today was one of their skype days. He had invited Theo over to make homework when he suddenly got an incoming call from France.

"Oh shit..." He began, sitting up straight.

"What is it?"

"I forgot I'd skype Georges today and he's calling right now." He said with a bit of a panic in his voice. He didn't know how Georges would react on Theodosia, or the other way around. Sure, he had spoken a lot about the other person to both people but he still was kind of scared.

"So? What are you waiting for? Pick up!" She basically leaped forwards on the bed to sit next to him and pressed the controller on the pick up button.

"Hi! Oh, I'm sorry, I don't think we've...." He looked at Theodosia and smiled at the two. "Philip, is that your secret girlfriend or something?" He asked with a grin.

Philip went red and quickly replied. "No, no, this is Theodosia... She's my best friend actually." Theo excitedly waved to him and quickly whispered into Philip's ear something along the lines of "cute certainly doesn't cover it".

People had often asked if he and Theodosia were a couple and honestly, he couldn't belame them. They were quite big in physical contact- hugging and kissing on the cheeck wasn't weird for them at all- but it still didn't take away the fact that Philip wouldn't exactly be mad if Theodosia became his girlfriend.

Theodosia waved at him excitedly again. "Bonjour Georges! Philip here has told me a lot about you!"

"Yea, Philip has also told me a lot about you!" He replied equally as excited. The other boy's face reddened as both of his friends were looking at him now.

"I clearly,... How do you say it again? Disturbed? You guys though, do you want me to call again later?"

"No! Don't mind me! We weren't doing anything important!" Theodosia quickly said, clearly not wanting to hang up on the beautiful person she had just met. Philip didn't blame her.

After a while the conversation grew less awkward and the three found good friends in eachother. Georges was telling about France and Paris and Theodosia hung on every word he said, and Philip talked about his funny childhood memories with Theodosia and Georges laughed. This went on for a good few hours until his mother knocked on the door.

"Theo? Your mother called, she's wondering where you are?" She smiled softly in only a way Elizabeth Schuyler could. Even after all those years living with the rather problematic Alexander Hamilton and John Laurens, her smile was still as soft and caring as it always had been.

"Oh shit, sorry, I forgot about the time! My mom must be so worried-..." She quickly stood up and took her coat from the chair and turned back to the laptop. "Goodbye Georges, nice meeting you. Bye Philip. Thank you for having me ma'am" she politely said to Elizabeth who could only reply with "No worries dear, and I've told you before, you can call me Eliza!"

Philip checked the clock and saw it was about 10pm already. "Oh my God, George, it's like what? 4am where you live? You need to get some sleep it's Wednesday you have school tomorrow! Well today..."

"Honestly, it's fine. I liked talking with you guys today. I like Theodosia. I like you too by the way."

Alright, so Philip knew he meant platonically and all and yet he couldn't help but blush.

~~

After that Philip envited Theodosia over more and more to skype with him and Philip. Theo's French was better than Philip's but both Theo and Georges enjoyed her joining the conversation. Conversations were never awkward anymore and the three of them quickly grew to be the best of friends.

~~

It was two months later on a wednesday, a day on which they normally don't skype, when Georges sent him a text at 8pm.

From: Georges <3  
Can we skype? Are you alone though?

To: Georges <3  
Sure, let me grab my computer. And yes, I'm alone.

"Oh my God, Georges, are you okay?" Philip stared at his screen, seeing a red eyed Georges wrapped in a blanket. He clearly has just stopped crying and Philip's heart literally twisted seeing his friend so sad.

"Yea, I just-... My, uhm, boyfriend just uhm, broke up with me, I guess..."

His boyfriend?   
Alright, so Philip knew this was really mean and not being a good friend at all but he actually kind of got happy when he heard the word boyfriend slip from Georges' lips. He was queer, just like him!

He quickly told himself to pull himself together again because just because he's queer didn't mean he was interested in Philip and besides, he was his friend, Goddamnit.

"Your... Boyfriend?" He mentally facepalmed himself after he had let those words slip out.

"I'm-... I probably should have told you before but I'm kind of pansexual? If you know what that means.. It's-"

"No, no, I know what that means-" Philip had always been bad at comforting people, he just never found the right words, but his comforting skills right now were actually below zero.

"Are you-... Are you okay with that? I'd understand if you wouldn't want to talk to someone queer I-" The boy looked even sadder while saying this than he had before and Philip got angry at himself for being the cause of this sadness.

"Hey! Georges! Don't say that, anyone who wouldn't want to talk to you because you're pan can fuck off okay. I will personally fight them for you. Has Laf- your dad ever told you about my parents?"

Georges slowely nodded yes but Philip went on anyway. "I have three people I can consider my parents. My mom is somewhere on the aro ace spectrum- she only ever fell for my father- who is bisexual. He fell in love with my mother and dad- who is gay. They all live together here in our house. My mom and dad are not romantically involved but are best friends. My father loves them both dearly. They all love eachother dearly. And besides I think I'm-..." Well, here it goes, "I think I'm also maybe bisexual? Maybe I don't-...."

Maybe it was the lighting or bad skype connection but Philip swore he saw George smile for a second.

"I'm- you're the first person I came out to though." He quickly added before staring down. The turtle print on his sheets that his dad for him last Christmas suddenly got a lot more interesting.

"Thank you, Philip." Georges replied after a while.

"For coming out to you?"

"No for accepting me. Is there a reason you haven't told Theodosia yet, though? She's your best friend, non?"

"I want to, I really do, she's not biphobic or something, I just never had the courage I guess. But if you don't mind, I don't really want to talk about it. Is there a reason your boyfriend broke up with you?" He tried to chance the subject. He didn't want to talk about it, not now at least. What if someone walked by and heard him saying he was bi? He wanted to tell his parents himself without them accidentally hearing it.

"I uhm- I told him I possibily have feelings for some one else?" He said softly looking down as well. "Well, here's the funny part; two some one elses..."

Philip's heart sank. He knew he never had chance with Georges, but hearing the guy talk about his crush, or rather his two crushes, it hurted him a bit.

"What are they like?"

"Oh Philip, if you only knew," his eyes suddenly lit up. "He has the most amazing freckles and his personalilty is just so perfect!" He felt like he was going to be sick for a minute. It almost fell like a dagger in his heart but he tried his hardest not to show it. "And she! Her smile literally could stop the world from spinning, Philip! And she's such a bundle of joy!"

"Why don't you ask one of them out? Or the two of them? Remember about my parents? Don't forget to talk with them about it though..." He tried to give advice. As much as it hurted, he still didn't want to be a bad friend.

"There are some... Things... In our ways to date, I guess you could say."

"Like what? Is he not gay? Is she not really into you? Do your parents hate eachother? Because believe me, my father hates Theodosia's father but that didn't stop us from becoming friends..."

"I don't really want to talk about it, je suis desolé." Georges looked back down, all the passion in that was in his eyes two minutes ago left.

"That's okay, do you want to hear the poem I wrote today in class?" He tried to change the subject. Philip often read Georges poems, and Georges showed drawings he made to Philip. It was a nice thing to see some one enjoy something you worked on.

~~

"Philip you're off today, is there something wrong?"

"I-" Theodosia would know he was lying. Theo always knows. It wouldn't be fair to lie to her now and Philip decided to be brave and tell the truth. "I'm bisexual Theodosia."

"That's okay, Philip, you know it is. Is that why you're acting weird?" She put his hand on his and he just couldn't take it anymore.

"No I'm-..." He took a deep breath. "I think I have a crush on you."

He was scared to look at her face, scared to see her reaction, but a wide smile spreading across her face was the last thing he had expected.

"It's a good thing I have a crush on you too then!" She said excitedly, as if it was nothing. But her face grew more awkwardly before she added "Can we-... Can we kiss?"

He was so happy and relieved. She didn't hate him, she didn't feel like he was a creep, being her best friend but secretly having feelings for her. And he wanted to kiss her, God, he wanted to kiss her so badly. But he couldn't. Not before he told her something else. "I first have something else to tell you though..." He didn't want to toy with her feelings. He couldn't. "I also kind of have a crush on Georges?"

"You and me both, Philip. You and me both..." She said and squeezed his hand.

"What?"

"Yea, I've had feelings for you since god knows when. I liked Georges from the start. And he makes you so happy as well and I like it when you're happy..."

"What do you want to do about this then?"

"Do you think he has feelings for us?"

He knew better than to hope, than to think that kind of stuff. He knew better than hurting himself with thinking someone might liked him and getting heartbroken later. "I don't think so. He talked about two people he has a crush on the other day, I don't think it's us though."

"Do you think we should talk about it to him?"

"I don't think I can..."

"You don't have to do it alone, Philip, we're gonna do it together." She lightly squeezed his hand for reasurance.

"But I don't know... Ask someone out over skype? It seems kinda cruel, what if he says yes? Us two, we can kiss but we can't even hug him."

"Alright, do you think he'll visit New York anytime soon?"

"I don't think so... Although I can ask my ask to invite their whole family over over for the holidays, but that's still over three months and I don't know if they can do it..." He was also kind of scared his parents, and his father for sure, would see right through it and realize the true reason his son wanted Georges over within a second.

"We can see if that's a possibility? I think we should not tell him about our relationship though until his here and we can talk with him about it. Are you okay with that?" It was probably for the best. Georges would probably think they asked him out because they felt guilty they had left them out or something like that. And that way they could start their relationship easier too probably.

"So we're dating now but not telling Georges, right? And I'm asking my parents if the Lafayettes can come over for the holidays?" He checked to make sure.

"Yes! Oh and uhm... Can I kiss you now then?" Theodosia asked again. Rather than answering, Philip leaned in and kissed her. The amount of times he had thought about this kiss, the amount of times he had hoped for this kiss, and it was even better than he could have ever imagines. If he had one wish in the world right now, it would be for this feeling to never stop.

~~

"Father?" He knocked on the larger office door. He thought he should best ask his father, seeing as he probably talked most to Lafayette and had the most influence on the family.

"Philip? Come in!" He heard through the door. "You okay, son?"

"Yea I'm fine, I was actually gonna ask if uhm Georges and the Lafayette family could come over during the holidays? I mean I'm really good friends with Georges and I'd love to see him in real live once and I don't know I-"

His father's natural face quickly turned into a smirk. "I'll see what I can do, Philip. But Lafayette's a busy man, I don't know if he's free around Christmas... I'll see if I can get Georges over though?"

"Thank you father!" Philip quickly hugged him and texted Theodosia. If his plan would work, he'd be the happiest person on earth.

~~

Over two months passed and Philip had heard nothing from his father or Georges about them coming to America. It was the begining of December and he started to worry a bit. After all, a trip from Paris to New York isn't exactly short and should definitely be planned in advance.

Theodosia joined the skypes more often now though, and neither Thoe nor Georges seemed to mind. They did their best to not display affection in front of Georges as they hadn't told them yet and it was actually way harder than Philip had thought it would have been. He just was so happy with Theodosia and he wanted to tell Georges, his best friend Georges, about her. About them.

He hadn't told his parents either. That was Theodosia's idea as well, they would wait until they had talked to Georges so if they got a polyamorous relationship they could tell them all at once. And it was also a bit because Theo was scared to anounce to her father she was dating Philip Hamilton. Sue her.

This time though, Theodosia was at one of her ballet lessons so Philip and Georges were alone in front of their computers.

"I have a suprise for you!" The French boy's face suddenly lit up.

"What is it?" Philip couldn't help but get excited.

"I'm coming to America! Well, I'm staying over at your house actually. I'm staying a week, from the 27th of December till the second of January." Georges grinned and Philip just felt a huge smile appear on his lips.

"Georges, that's amazing! I'm so excited!"   
  
They both smiled widely at te camera.

"Didn't you know yet, though? My father said your father asked for it."

"Well, I sort of asked my father to ask your father to bring you over?" Philip looked at the ground while confessing but looked up quickly again. "I just really wanted to see you in person, Georges!"

The French boy laughed and for a second Philip's heart made a little jump in his chest.

"Well, you're definitely going to see me in person! I'm really glad you asked your father though!"

~~

The next few weeks were a blur. All he could remember was that he had told Theodosia Georges was coming to America and she had started planning it all out right away.

They decided they would go the second day Georges was there so he could get used to the timezone and rest a bit from all the traveling.

There was one thing Philip hadn't exactly thought about: with the Hamilton's rather large household they didn't have a spare room in their house. It only had hit him he was probably gonna have to share a bed his friend when his mother had told him to go clean his room and change the bedsheets. Without a second thought he texted Theodosia, totally freaking out.

To: My love  
Omg Theo, I'm gonna have to share a bed with him, we don't have any spare bedrooms in this house!

To: bbyboy  
What? Fuck you, why am I missing all the fun again?

To: My love  
It's not like I want to? What if he says no to us, Theo? That's gonna be awkward as hell. Omg, what if I accidentally pop a boner in the middle of the night or something?

To: bbyboy  
I swear if he says no to us and you accidentally pop a boner later while sleeping in the same bed as him, I will die of embarrasment.

To: My love  
Wow, you always know what to say, how lucky I am to have you.

Sacractic text had became their thing over the last few months and it did actually help Philip calm his nerves a bit. Talking to Theo always calmed his nerves.

A few hours passed as he hear footsteps on the stairs followed by his dad's voice saying "Philip, I'm gonna get Georges from the airport. You joining me?"

Shit, he had lost track of time and his room looked actually worse than before he started "cleaning" it. His bed now had a huge pile of clothing on top of it, seeing as Philip had chanced about 10 times in the past 5 minutes to find the perfect outfit and had freaked out and snapchatted every single one to Theodosia.

"I'll be down in just a second!"

He quickly threw on the tshirt he knew Theo liked most and some black (way too) skinny jeans before running downstairs.

"You look nervous?" His dad was leaning against the doorframe of the kitchen, grinning as he saw his son run downstairs, almost bouncing from excitement and nervousity.

"Don't tease him, John. He's going to see one of his best friends in person of the first time ever, I'd be excited and nervous too!" Eliza smiled from behind the kitchen table where she was chopping up some tomatoes for the lasagna she was going to make later.

"Alright, alright, we'll be back in an hour okay? Make sure to get Alex out of his office by then, he'll wanna see Georges too!"

John kissed Eliza on the cheek and grabbed his keys. The airport was only a few minutes driving but checkouts could be a real pain in the ass and the luguage department was almost always running late so they didn't count on being back within the hour.

"Theodosia has befriended Georges too, right? Is she gonna come over tonight?" His dad spoke up after a few seconds of silence in the car.

"Not today. Tomorrow she is though."

"How are things with Theo? I can't help but notice the way you've been looking at her lately, as if she hung the moon and the stars."

Philip was sure he was redder by now than the tomatoes his mother had been chopping up earlier. "No me and Theo we're just- uh- friends?"

"Sure you are son, is that why I found one of her tshirts in the laundry last week?" His dad grinned at him while his face became even redder than it had been, as if that was even possible. He could come up with a bad lie like 'she always carried extra tshirts with her and she accidentally must have dropped one!' Or something like that but he knew his das wouldn't believe it. He knew better than that.

"Alright me and Theo are kind off sort off dating? I guess?" He said slowly and awkwardly before adding "and we kind off sort off want Georges to uhm- join? Us? Like you and Father and mom, but then- all three? Not like you and mother?"

He didn't know why he was telling his dad this, he could have easily just left it at the announcement of Philip and Theo dating, and yet. But it actually felt kinda good to be able to talk about it with someone else than Theo. Someone who had experience with polyamory and who could maybe give him some tips about how to ask Georges out.

"You're definitely Alex' son" John laughed before turning the engine of. Philip hadn't even realized they had arrived yet. "Look, I can clearly see you're nervous but honestly, my advice is to talk to him about it? Preferably with Theodosia as well."

"How did it go with you, father and mom?"

"Well, your father was in a relationship with me first and then he met your mother. He said he'd be faithfull to me but I told him I'd have no problem with it if he'd date us both, as long as he tells me when and what and Eliza knew about it as well and after a while I met Eliza. She quickly became my best friend. Even though she's not technically my romantical intrest, she's still my wife you know? Over the years we've all grown so close and we moved in together. It was hard at first. You know, who sleeps where and that kind of stuff. Sometimes we share a bed, somtimes we all sleep alone. Sometimes your father sleeps with Eliza or me. It kinda depends, but we're all okay with it, no hard feelings."

"I just don't know if Georges is open for that kind of relationship..."

"We'll, you'll never know unless you ask." His dad parked the car and opened. "Now come, you don't wanna leave him waiting!" John winked and of course Philip groaned and blushed but couldn't help to be excited. He'd see Georges! In person!

He waited at in the hall for what seemed like forever. A million people seemed to have passed in the meanwhile, while Philip barely could hold his excitement.

And then. Then he saw him in the distance. It had been a long flight and he was clearly jetlegged, with his hair all over the place and a slighlty tired grin but God, he was even more beautiful in person. Philip's heart almost bounced right out of his chest and John knew what was up, he just grinned at his son.

"PHILIP, MON AMI!"  
"GEORGES!"  
They basically ran to eachother and even though Philip was the smaller one, Georges leaped in his arms, almost knocking the both of them over.

"Well, it's true what they say, the French are overly-dramatic!" Philip joked, trying to sound as natural as possible and not as if his breath was been taken away by his best friend and crush.

"Oh shut up you! I'm tired as fuck! Do you know how long my flight was?" He said with a jokingly tone. John coughed, starteling them both and asked them if they were ready to leave.

~~~

The rest of the day went good and honestly, Philip just felt blessed. Blessed he could meet his best friend. Georges was even better in person. First of all, there were no frozen screens and not half of the conversation was about how skype fucked up again. Secondly, Georges was even funnier and more handsome in person, as if that was possible.

Philip basically texted Theodosia the whole time, making sure Georges didn't look at his phone because then he would be majorly fucked.

But then it came. Nightime. To say Philip was nervous to share a bed with his best friend was an understatement. He knew nothing would happen but he also knew Georges would probably wear the cutest pyjamas ever and he'd probably die. Or he wouldn't wear pyjamas at all and then he would totally die.

"Hey man, is it okay if i sleep with just my pants and no top?" Georges walked out of the bathroom, wearing nothing on his upper body. Philip was blushing an he tried to not focus on his friend's abs.

"Yea no sure, no problem." He tried to sound as cool as possible (and failed) while getting under the covers. There was a comfortable silence for a while until Georges broke it.

"Hey, what uh-..." Did he sound nervous? "What do you think about your parent's relationship?"

"What do you mean?" Both guys were back to back to eachother before, but they quickly both turned on their backs. Philip felt like this was a conversation he couldn't have looking at the other boy's face. He might'd say something stupid like 'i want one like theirs with you and Theo' or something if he looked at the other boy's face.

"Like the polyamory thing, whatdo you think of it?"

"I think it works wonderful for them. Im glad I have three people who love me and my siblings so dearly, and more importantly, eachother."

"Do you think you yourself would be open for it?" He definitely sounded nervous. Philip wasn't sure what to think. Was Georges on the same line as he and Theodosia? Or was he talking about the two people he had a crush on and was just wondering about such relationships?

"I think so yea. I mean I'm quite sure I'd like it. Why?"

"Oh no reason-... I uh... I was thinking about asking two people out but I don't really know if it... Uh would ruin things?" Was Georges using the 'uh's so much because he was nervous or because he was thinking about the English words? It was late after all.

"Who do you wanna ask out? Do I know them?"

"You don't- it's kind of late. Can we talk about it in the morning?"

"Sure" Philip said, hiding the dissapointment in his voice. He really wanted to know who his friend was talking about.

"Bonne nuit, Philip."

"Good night, Georges."

~~

As much as Philip had hoped Georges would have started talking about it again, he didn't.

They went to the coffeeshop he and Theodosia had settled on meeting for their talk with Georges. Honestly, he was ready to step out of it every second, but he knew Theo would want Georges into their relation and so did he and she would do most of the talking anyway.

"OH MY GOD, GEORGES!" They suddenly heard from the other side of the coffeeshop. Theodosia basically sprinted into his lap, pulling him into a typical Theo-hug. "You're really here!" Everyone in the cafe had looked up for a split second before minding their own bussiness again.

"Oui! My God Theodosia, you're-..." He didn't really know what to say but just smiled.

After a few minutes of Theo not wanting to let go of Georges, she took the seat next to Philip.

"Hey, Georges, can you get me a coffee? Please?" No one could resist of her puppy eyes and she knew it well enough. Within a second, their friend was waiting by the counter.

"You wanna do it now?" She whispered at Philip while taking his hand.

"Can you do most of the talking? I'm way too nervous to get anything like that out..." He had texted her about last night's conversation between the boys which had only made her more confident. Nothing could stop her now.

"Sure." Theodosia stroked her thumb over the back of his hand, a small movement which she always made while holding hands. It always made his heart leap in his chest.

"Here's your coffee, mademoiselle,... Wait are you two holding hands?" He sat down again, confusion in his voice.

"Yea we wanted to talk to you about something," Theo looked at Philip before going on. All Philip could do was stare at the ground. "Philip and I- we're kind of a thing now"

"Oh" his smile dropped for a second, only for a second, before saying "well, I'm happy for you two. You look adorable together."

"Yea we do," Theo quickly kissed Philip's cheek. "But we also both kinda really like you?"

"I'd hope so, you two are my best friends" he laughed while sipping from his coffee.

"No, like, like like," she said as eloquently as possible. Geogres nearly spit out his drink. "What?"

Philip just began to panic. "Oh no we fucked up didn't we? Oh no, I'm so sorry Georges I- we're-"

"No, you didn't I just-... Didn't expect you to return my feelings?"

While Theodosia beamed Philip was just confused. Well, he certainly didn't expect that either.

"So what do you... Propose?" Theodosia asked smiling brightly.

"We could try a relationship together? If you guys are open for it?"

"Yes!" Philip yelled, a bit too quickly and a bit too loudly but what the hell, both of his crushes returned his feelings? How often does that happen?

"That's a yes for me too. How about we go back to Philip's and watch a movie and cuddle?" Theodosia already had her coat in her hand before the two boys could say anything.

Philip had to admit, this was the luckiest he had ever felt.

(And if later Eliza found the three teens asleep in the couch basically piled onto eachother and she quickly snapped a few pictures as blackmail material, well, no one needed to know about that.)

**Author's Note:**

> French:
> 
> Je m'appelle Philip- my name is Philip
> 
> Bonjour Philip! Je suis George, mais tu sais ça déjà, je pense? - Hello Philip! I'm George, but you already know that, I think?
> 
> Tu parle L'Anglaise? - do you speak English?
> 
> Oui, mais mon père m'a dit que je ne suis pas permitter de parle L'Anglaise avec toi - yes but my father told me that I am not permitted to talk English with you. 
> 
> Je ne vais pas rire avec toi. Si tu essaye, je suis content! - I'm not going to laugh with you. If you try, I'm happy!
> 
> Je pense que c'est la meilleure si nous quittons maintenent? Je vais dormir... - I think it's best is we stop here? I'm going to sleep...
> 
> Uhm oui, c'est très... Tard? En France? - Uhm yes, it's very... Late? In France?
> 
> Oui, c'est 1:00 dans le nuit. Bon nuit, mon ami! Je te vois demain? La même heur? - yes, it's one AM. Good night, my friend! Shall I see you tomorrow? Same hour? 
> 
> Oui, c'est bon. Merci, George! Bon nuit! - yes that's okay. Thank you George! Good night. 
> 
> Any questions/headcanons/prompts? Tell me in the comments or ask me on broadwayuponastar.tumblr.com 
> 
> Thanks so much for reading!


End file.
